


Meet me in the arena (bathtub)

by sever77



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bathrooms, M/M, Otoya is already out, Syo appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: Otoya's had a crush on Syo for ages pretty muchthey sort some stuff out as Otoya shares the bathroom with an already naked Syoshould be rated T, but it's Mature on the safe side"Otoya headed to the bathroom, opened the door, and was prepared to shed his clothes when he realised;1. He wasn’t the only one here2. The bath was taken3. The bath was taken by Syo"
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Meet me in the arena (bathtub)

Otoya could feel his heartbeat thumping in his ears from the run. It was a good thing, and proof that he was alive. Like when a dog wags its tail or the burn of a workout session. Otoya would have thought about it longer, but he needed to get out of his sweaty clothes – fast. His shirt was soaked, his shoes might support plantlife with how humid they were, but worst of all, his underwear was no longer dry.

Otoya headed to the bathroom, opened the door, and was prepared to shed his clothes when he realised;

1\. He wasn’t the only one here

2\. The bath was taken

3\. The bath was taken by Syo

Now, Syo was a lot more free with his body than Otoya was. Getting changed, showing his tiny tattoo, or even a cool mole he found on his backside once! Otoya had been aware since he came out, Syo’s body made him feel a way.

But Syo never seemed to catch him looking, never made a fuss, never gave a clear answer on “Are you interested in me?” that Otoya could guess without outright asking it – he’d die from embarrassment.

And presently, Syo was in the bath. Otoya was standing mouth half open, door full open, quite thirsty in multiple respects.

“Come inside already!” Syo called.

Otoya tried to protest, but Syo was having none of it. He was heckled into taking off his clothes, turning the shower on cold and making sure his muscles don’t freeze up.

“Honestly, you’d think you were still in school.” Syo grumbled.

Otoya heard splashing and looked over to see Syo turning so his backside was face up and out of the water.

“I need to stretch too.” Syo said, unleashing a sigh and a moan of relief onto Otoya’s ears, “We’re not eighteen any more! You have to take care of yourself.”

Otoya was sure by now that he would not be able to leave until Syo did, for he had, glancing down to check again, a hard on.

“Soap, soap~” Otoya sang as he looked around for a bar of soap to get clean with.

“Oh, I think I’ve got it. You’ll have to come here.”

Otoya froze.

“I don’t know why you wouldn’t. The only reason would be if you had a woody.” Syo reasoned.

Syo saw Otoya’s head droop, “Oh.”

“Well, I can help? I mean, I don’t need to look if you- Aahh this is so frustrating, I’m getting out!”

Syo towelled himself down, plonked the soap into Otoya’s hand and stood with his arms crossed.

“Is it me?”

Otoya was going to crack under this interrogation.

“Or are you thinking of Nanami in the shower?”

“It’s always been you.” Otoya whispered.

The shower kept going, hitting the tiles with water.

“Heck, do you want to do it?” Syo asked.

“What, here!? I’d just like to start with a kiss.” Otoya said.

Syo was hugged, cold water and warm feelings enveloping him.

“Oi, I just got dry.”

“Can I?” Otoya asked.

“I’m meant to be the-”

“Please?”

“Alright! Fine, one kiss, as paid for by Otonya. Oh wow, that name didn’t work-”

Otoya kissed him. On the forehead.

“Oi! I thought I was getting-”

“Later, then.” Otoya said.

“Don’t think you can- I’m the- Damn you Otoya!”

But beneath it all, Syo was smiling. Just like Otoya.


End file.
